


On These Walks

by Buggu



Series: It's Supernatural [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Also this is un-beta'd I'm sorry, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Don't worry the Van/Ven is mentioned as an off-handed comment, Gen, M/M, No worries, Riku and Sora getting to know each other, Sora/Riku is the main focus here folks, Vampires don't have their typical weaknesses here oopsie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buggu/pseuds/Buggu
Summary: Continuation of "One Person's Trash..."





	On These Walks

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I was really happen with the reception of my previous drabble and decided to continue on with a next part. I am really thankful for all the nice readers and people happy to read my fics! 
> 
> Redacted because my fics have been reported recently :/

A sudden bang against his window caught his attention and Riku jerked out of his chair. He cocked his head and drew his blinds back, humming in surprise. A familiar tiny bat was hovering right outside the window pane and he immediately shoved the glass barrier open.

“Sora?” he asked and reached his hand to the animal.

The bat wasted no time in plopping onto his palm and squeaked with a soft trill.

“I take that as a yes?” Riku pulled his arm back and examined the vampire, looking at the very same heart pattern on his back. Laying flat against his hand was the very same person but not-currently-a-person who could cast all sorts magical abilities. “I hope you weren’t waiting too long. I got off work earlier than I expected and I was gonna change really quick.”

He glanced around the room before deciding to leave the still-bat Sora on his bed. He lowered his hand carefully, leveling it against his pillow, and watched as Sora crawled off his palm lazily. The bat wiggled atop of Riku’s pillow and stretched his wings in and out repeatedly while baring his teeth in a quiet yawn. He settled seconds later and looked up at Riku with the same sapphire blue eyes after he accidentally chuckled.

Riku cleared his throat. “Sorry. I’m not laughing at you. Just wait here and I’ll get out of my work clothes.” He left the ‘ _that was adorable_ ’ unvoiced however.

He turned his back to his bed and pulled open his dresser. An indecisive sound passed through his lips as he dug through his clothes and considered his attire for the night. He didn’t want to wear anything too showy or too casual. He eventually decided on his favorite yellow and black tank top and his sleeveless denim vest; he also settled on a pair of simple black cargo jeans.

“So, how was work?” Sora suddenly spoke and Riku almost dropped his clothes.

He glanced over his shoulder and sighed in relief as the shock dulled down. Sora, now in his human appearance, sat on his bed cross-legged. Sora flashed a beaming grin and tapped his hands against his legs rhythmically.

“Oh, wow!” Riku exclaimed. “Uhhh. Work was fine. I had a pretty good day, actually.” He paused, considered his words, and hesitantly stepped closer. “You can change pretty quickly, huh?”

“Yeah,” Sora said with a yawn and rubbed one hand against his eyes. “It makes me a little tired, but that’s ok!”

“You wake up then. I’ll get dressed,” Riku replied. “My roommates are both gone again right now, so don’t worry about anyone seeing you.”

Sora nodded to him and with that, Riku left him in his room. A small, cautious part of his brain nagged him for leaving a stranger--who was also a _vampire_ \--in his room, but Riku merely shrugged off the anxious thoughts. Sora didn’t seem like a bad person at all (even if they only knew each other for barely twenty-four hours) and he already had so many opportunities to hurt Riku, if he had really wanted to.

He wasted no time in going to the bathroom, pulling off his work clothes and discarding them into the hamper. He got dressed in mere seconds, checked his reflection, and gathered his hair up in a one fist. Riku then pulled his silver hair, which reached his mid back, into a half-ponytail and washed his face.

When he returned to his room, he saw Sora standing over his desk, looking at its contents. Riku froze, eyes wide, when he realized what the vampire was reading. Riku had been making notes on questions he wanted to ask Sora. Some he immediately discarded as being ‘too insensitive’, i.e. “How do you know what you look like if you don’t have a reflection?” or ‘too personal’, “Have you ever thought about drinking human blood?”

Sora merely gave Riku an amused grin before he resumed reading the questions. “Boy, you are serious about this!”

Riku could only shrug and hid his eyes behind his hand, rubbing at his forehead in embarrassment. “Sorry. I hope it’s not too awful. I just...kept thinking of what to ask you today.”

“Don’t worry. I’m flattered,” Sora snorted out. “Typically humans look at you like you got a plague or something when they find out you’re different. And then the screaming starts. Geeze.”

“...So, having garlic thrown at your face isn’t the worst reaction you’ve seen?”

“Nah. Once someone tried to stab my heart with a butterknife.”

He and Sora shared a stare and a pregnant pause. And then they both broke out into laughter.

“Really?”

“Oh yeah! It was an old lady who saw me change from a bat. I didn’t mean to scare her, but the next thing I knew, she was chanting something and pulled the knife out from her purse! Old ladies are super scary.”

“So vampires are scared of something then. Good to know,” Riku teased.

“Hey, I can have emotions, thank you!” Sora stuck his tongue out. “You wouldn’t be scared of a little old grandma charging at you with an eating utensil?!”

“Well, when you put it that way!” Riku laughed again.

Sora wiped at the corner of his eyes. “How about we go on a walk? I can answer your questions along the way.”

“Sounds good. The weather is really nice right now,” Riku agreed and glanced to his window. “You won’t get too tired though, will you? The sun is still up.”

“I’ll be ok. It’s only bad when it’s directly in the sky.”

“So, why is it everyone says your kind turns into ash then?” Riku asked as he led Sora through the house. He grabbed his favorite jacket--a black polyester zip-up with yellow stripes that ran along the shoulder and down the sleeves--and quickly slipped it on.

“Like I said, a bunch of rumors were started to make humans feel safer. The only thing that happens to a vampire who stays out in the sun without protection is they get a nasty sunburn. And it takes weeks to heal,” Sora explained as he followed behind Riku. “It’s unfortunate, but it’s way better than poofing into dust.”

“By protection, you mean…?” Riku opened the door and waited for Sora to walk out.

“Little spells or charms or even just clothes that cover our skin.”

“I see,” Riku murmured and stole a look at Sora’s passing form. He did notice how the vampire was wearing the same outfit as the previous day. He then locked the apartment door and looked down at Sora, who was waiting patiently at the bottom of the stairway. “Is it too offensive if I ask what _can_ hurt a vampire?”

“Heh. We can be staked through our hearts. Let’s see...Holy water! Silver stings, but it’s not deadly like it is to a werewolf. And...oh, oh! We can’t cross running water.”

“Running water?”

“Yeah. I’m not even sure why,” he answered as he and Riku strolled down the sidewalk. “I’ve heard it’s because water acts like a barrier or because it’s pure, but even I don’t really know.”

“Does that include rain?” Riku asked incredulously.

“Yeah. Imagine just touching water in a river or in the ocean and your body instantly becomes heavy like a stone,” Sora murmured with a sniff and rubbed his nose. “I’m glad you humans are able to forecast the weather so well. It helps a lot!”

“I bet.” Riku looked down at Sora, who was a head shorter than him. The vampire was so relaxed as he answered Riku, having his arms resting behind his head, and smiling the entire time. “Uhh...I asked quite a few questions, so you can ask me some too. I just...am probably boring though. Humans aren’t as interesting as vampires.”

“Aww, don’t say that, Riku! I think you are.” Sora elbowed his side with a wink.

“You don’t have to make me feel better. I can’t turn into an animal or control elemental magic.”

Sora scoffed. “It’s true though! You’re the first human I’ve met in a long time who’s taken all this really well.” He paused and made a soft sigh before adding, “It’s nice.”

“Why did you decide to tell me anyway? You could have changed back and left while I was asleep.”

“That’s true!” Sora nodded as he and Riku approached a corner at a four-way intersection, a timer counting down mere seconds before they could cross safely. “But if I did that, you would have been worried to death about the poor little bat, right?”

“Yeah...I guess. But you...didn’t know me. You still didn’t have--”

Sora spun on his heels and faced Riku, impressively managing to maneuver walking backwards. “Well, we’re getting to know each other, right? You are a nice person, Riku. I’m glad you wanted to help me, even if you thought I was just a possibly sick or injured bat. That’s more than enough reason for me to think you’re interesting.”

The walking signal flashed before Riku could reply and he cleared his throat as he followed behind Sora. His eyes looked back and forth, his cheeks flushed at the unexpected praise. He shoved his hands into his jackets pockets and his mouth drew into a flat line.

As if he could sense Riku’s thoughts, Sora straightened himself out and continued walking forward. “So, my first question! What kind of work do you do?”

“Nothing special. Just a book and dvd store,” Riku murmured. “It’s not anything luxurious or even a long-term career, but it’s work for me.”

“Oh? What work would you do, if you had the chance?”

“Ahh…” Riku rubbed on his nape as he stared at Sora’s head. “I guess...I always wanted to travel. Maybe be a pilot or something like that. It probably sounds silly, huh?”

“Not at all! My brothers and I always travel around. It’s so easy when you can fly.”

Riku merely rolled his eyes and chuckled. Of course a vampire could travel easily. “You mentioned your brothers yesterday too. So...how does that work? Can vampires have children?”

“Mmhmm. But, the offspring are called dhampir! They’re only _half_ vampire; they live about twice as long as a regular human and sometimes inherit magical abilities and stuff. At least they don’t need to drink blood at all!” Sora tapped his fingers together. “As for me, I’m a regular vampire. And I say brothers, but Vanitas is my only actual sibling. There’s also Ventus, who stays with us. He and Vanitas are practically married at this point, so no harm in calling him my brother too..”

“I think I get it,” Riku said, tilting his head.

“Don’t worry. It seems confusing at first, but it’ll make sense! Now what about you? Any family close by?”

Riku winced. “No. Not really,” he said.

“Riku?” Sora had slowed in his steps and waited for him.

“It’s been a rough few years,” Riku answered truthfully. “I had a fallout with my parents and I’ve kinda...It’s just me now, I guess. They got mad at me because I decided I didn’t want to go to college _they_ picked for me or get a job at the company _they_ wanted me to have. It was the first time I made a choice for myself and they cut me off.” He could only shrug. “My roommates, Tidus and Wakka, are old childhood friends and they let me move in their place.”

Sora made an upset sound. His brows furrowed, his mouth sagged, and his eyes never left him. “Aww, Riku...I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok. It’s kind of the reason I’m at my current job. It’s not a bad job and I just need something stable right now. Gotta have money before I can focus on anything else, you know?”

“Yeah…” Sora was still looking at him as they walked side by side.

For the next couple of blocks, he and Sora traveled in silence. The sun was almost out of view, and what little light was left was obscured by the towering office and apartment buildings. The city traffic was mellowed--most people working day shifts were heading home and it wasn’t quite time for the evening-goers to be out yet--and the sidewalks were currently abandoned save for the occasional person like Riku and Sora.

The streetlights soon flickered to life overhead and Riku briefly glanced up at them. Twilight Town was a very simplistic place when you learned the routine and Riku was glad for it.

“So--”

“--Well!”

They had turned to each other, trying to begin a conversation. Both wore an amused expression after unintentionally interrupting one another.

“You go first, sorry.”

“No, you, Riku!”

“I was just curious, I guess. What do you do for a job? Or...occupation?” Riku watched Sora and couldn’t help but to stare.

“That’s reasonable to wonder,” Sora stated and smiled again. “I’ll explain inside.”

“Inside?” Riku realized the vampire came to a halt and looked to the building directly beside them. From the outside, it looked like any other regular diner. It took up a modest space, wedged between two larger concrete giants, and had a neon sign flashing bolden letters of ‘T.D.T.N.W.’ on and off in a repetitive flicker. Above the bright red entrance doors was an odd symbol--the bottom half being an inverted heart and the top a fleur-de-lis. Riku looked back to the brunette with a puzzled expression. “Sora…? I’ve walked this street a hundred times and I’ve never seen this place.”

“Well, it sounds cheesy, but you only can find it if you need to. Humans...typically never need to come here. Now, I hope you’re hungry after all that walking!” Sora suddenly grabbed Riku by the arm and tugged it. “This is my favorite place to eat.”

“Oh. Yeah, o-of course.” Riku stilled at the sudden contact.

“Come on, no one bites!” Sora exclaimed. “Well. They don’t bite humans, anyway!”

“Ok, ok!” Riku let Sora pull him towards to the entrance and then the vampire withdrew his grasp.

Sora put his hand on the doors and waited for Riku, flashing an energetic grin. Riku offered a small smile, uncertain of what to expect, and watched as the vampire eagerly pushed the doors open.

“Welcome,” a distant voice greeted them as they stepped inside. “Just take a seat and I’ll get to you in a second.”

“Here, here.” Sora yanked on Riku’s sleeve. “Let’s get a booth.”

“Lead the way,” Riku said, chuckling again.

It looked like any other restaurant. To the left was a long bar with stools seated to the front, each spaced accordingly. A small gap--just enough for the workers to pass through--and then the registers. Beyond the registers were swiveling doors, which were most likely connected to the kitchen. All along the right side of the walls were homey little cubicle booths with black and white cushion seats, each against a tall cut of window. The same logo from the neon sign was plastered all over the diner as well: printed on the walls and tabletops, on the bar stool chairs.

Nothing screamed ‘supernatural’ though, to Riku’s surprise. He expected dark colors or horrifying pictures of monsters. Or...anything really.

After he and Sora sat down in the nearest booth, Riku examined the laminated menu waiting on the tabletop. From a glance, it didn’t seem too different than what was offered in a _human_ diner. Distracted by the offered choices, Riku didn’t hear the approaching footsteps.

“Hello, welcome to The--Oh. It’s just Sora.”

“Heyya, Axel!”

Riku tore his eyes away from the menu and gaped at the unexpected appearance of their waiter. He was tall and somewhat lanky. His flaming red hair was styled with sharp points in every which direction, his skin was pale, his eyes a bright jade green. Two teardrop shaped markings--tattoos, birthmarks?--decorated his cheeks, under each eye. The man stared at Riku, resting one hand on his hips and held a notepad in the other. There was something odd in his expression, Riku noticed; his eyes seemed to glow and the air around them grew warmer and warmer.

Eventually, the waiter broke eye contact and flashed an annoyed expression at the vampire. “Sora, you brought a normie?”

“Be nice, Axel!” Sora whined. “Riku’s a nice person.”

The man, Axel, simply side-eyed Riku again. “And also a human.”

Riku shrank in his seat, uncomfortable with the other man’s tone. “...Is that a problem?”

“No!” Sora interjected and smacked Axel’s arm with his menu. “Axel is just being mean. Can we please order in peace?”

“Only because you asked so nicely, shrimp.” Axel leaned over and tousled Sora’s hair. “I already know what you want though. What will your human buddy here have?”

Riku looked back at his menu again and studied it. “I’m not sure yet. Uhh...I have to ask though. I-it says ‘fingers’ here? Are those…?”

“Wanna find out?” Axel asked, cocking his eyebrows suggestively.

Riku shivered in disgust. “Uh. Pass. Do you have regular hamburgers or salad?”

Axel scoffed and took the menus from the table. “I’ll see what I can do.”

“Ugh, sorry,” Sora whispered meekly as the waiter turned away and made his way to the kitchen. “He’s only acting like that because I brought someone here for once.”

“Seems like you’re on a friendly basis with him though,” Riku said. “He’s not a vampire too, is he?”

“Oh no! Axel’s a half-Lampad, from his mom’s side. He’s got very strong fire magic.”

“A Lampad?”

“Yeah, they’re kind of like flame nymphs?”

Riku’s mouth formed an ‘o’ as he nodded in understanding. “I guess this is like the supernatural hangout place then?”

“Like I said, you can only find this place if you need to.”

“Ahh. That reminds me, you said you were going to tell me about what your work?” Riku pressed.

Sora grinned. “Well, it’s not typical stuff. To encourage vampires and other sorts of creatures to behave, we’re given funds every month!”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I wasn’t kidding when I told you that most vampires don’t drink human blood if they can help it. We do need blood, like humans need water, but we find ways around it: mainly animal blood or a synthetically created blood.”

Riku leaned forward on the table, resting his elbows against the edge.  “So, you’re given an allowance to play nice?” he asked with a grin.

“Sort of. See, most vampires these days live in ‘family’ groups. There’s an Elder, who leads them, and the hierarchy branches down from that. So the money is given to the Elder and in turn, the Elder keeps the vampires in line. If they find out one of their vampires attacked humans, they are punished severely.”

“How so?” Riku asked.

“Well,” Sora made a hiss and shuddered, “let’s just say they’d pray for death by the time it’s over.”

Riku hummed and rested his chin against his hand. “That sounds...effective.”

Sora nodded in agreement. “Some vampires even help out Hunters who have to deal with not-so-cooperative beings.”

“Hunters?”

“Oh, right.” From the way Sora replied, it was almost like he forgot Riku was very new and ignorant to all this information. “So hundreds of years ago, things weren’t so...peaceful between humans and non-human creatures. Groups of humans who decided there wasn’t any other way but to kill the monsters formed parties known as ‘Hunters’. The Hunters did just that. They literally hunted any and everything. Nothing would be spared, aside from other humans.

“And on the other hand, the ‘monsters’ were hungry and scared and didn’t know any better except taking what they needed by force. One day though, a son of one of the most famous Hunters happened upon a vampire trying to feed on a deer for blood. The son could have just killed the vampire then...but he didn’t. Instead, he and the vampire got to know each other. And they...They were friends.” Sora’s eyes twinkled and his lips pulled into a reserved smile.

“Whoa.” An odd sensation of deja vu overcame Riku as a chill crept along his spine.

“Riku?” Sora watched him, concern on his face.

“It’s nothing.” Riku shook his head and shrugged.

Sora eyed him, like he didn’t believe Riku. “Well...After that, several Hunters decided maybe there could be change. Heck, they’re the ones giving us money now.”

“Huh. That is something. You mentioned vampires don’t drink blood...but...uhh...Are there humans who willingly offer their blood? Like, when people donate to blood centers or something?”

Sora’s blinked several times and his mouth dropped open. His cheeks then burned with a pink hue and he averted his gaze. “Y-yeah. Sometimes…”

“Is that bad?”

“Quite the opposite!” Axel interrupted them, causing both Riku and Sora to jump in their seats. He held a large black tray and placed a plate in front of Sora first and then handed one to Riku. “Blood sausage for my favorite little vampire. And a boring, impotent, non-magical quality of any regard hamburger, with non-finger fries. For the normie.”

“Thank you,” Riku said politely.  “The normie appreciates it.”

“Heh.” Axel looked to Sora. “He’s a keeper,” he added as he grabbed one of the empty chairs along the bar and dragged it to their table. Axle faced the back towards Riku and Sora and plopped down on the seat, resting his arms against the metal rail.

“Axel,” Sora groaned under his breath. “Shush.” He glowered at the waiter and stuffed several slices of the sausage in his mouth.

Axel ignored Sora and blatantly stole one of Riku’s fries off his plate. “So, when a vampire drinks blood, it’s considered pretty intimate. Practically lavish humans if they give their blood to them. They love it when a human wants to. _Hint hint_.”

“A-Axel!” Sora nearly hacked up his food and his quickly swallowed the chewed mouthful. His cheeks still were flushed with color, his nostrils flared, and his blue eyes glowed with a yellow tint. He slammed a fist on the table and hissed. “Stop talking or I’m not giving you a tip!”

Riku went wide-eyed as he stared at Sora. Was Sora...afraid he would think less of him?

“Now, don’t be so cranky,” Axel said with an innocent tone and smiled. “Maybe you should ask your buddy for some nice human blood, hm?”

Sora sputtered as Axel leaned over and booped his nose.

“Axel!” someone called from the main counter. “Leave Sora alone and wipe the other tables down!”

“Aww, darn,” Axel feigned a sad expression and dramatically pressed a hand to his chest. “I must go back to work now. Nice meeting you, normie. Behave, Sora.”

Sora gave another hiss and glared at Axel.

Riku nodded hesitantly. “Nice...meeting you too.”

The instant Axel left, pulling his chair behind him, Sora made several frustrated noises and hid his face behind his palms. “I am so so so so sorry. He loves embarrassing me.”

“It’s alright. He reminds me of my roommates.” Riku finally took a bite of his hamburger. It was...delicious. The meat had been grilled perfectly and was absolutely mouth watering, tomato and lettuce nice crisp slices, and the bun was sweet and tender, . He took a few bites of the burger and looked to Sora, licking his lips. “This is good!”

“Yeah. That’d be the cook, Lexaeus. The food has to taste amazing since this is one of the only places where people like me can be open about what we are.”

Riku, cheeks stuffed like a chipmunk, nodded silently.

“But don’t get me wrong, it’s not like humans aren’t welcome here. Most of them just don’t know about us and those that do, act drastic. Like chucking garlic powder at you.”

Riku swallowed his food hard and wiped his mouth with a napkin. “I said I was sorry.”

“I know.” Despite Sora’s words, the vampire was still grinning and Riku could only smile back. Riku watched as he poked and prodded the remaining pieces of blood sausage on his plate and he bowed his head, almost shyly. “You’re the first human I’ve met in a while and it’s really cool you aren’t freaked out by this.”

“Well, I’m glad my plain human life isn’t too boring for someone like you,” Riku said as he finished off the rest of his burger.

Sora shook his head. “Not at all. Sometimes I miss being human. But it was very uneventful time too. The cities weren’t so big and technology was nowhere near as amazing as it is now.”

That struck Riku as odd. He studied the vampire briefly, while nibbling on one of his french fries. “How old are you, Sora?”

Before Sora could say anything, Axel was at their table side again and casually laid a checkbook down. “Anything else I can get kiddos?”

“No,” Sora grated out. He quickly swiped the check just as Riku reached for it and stuck his tongue out. “My treat, I’m paying!”

And with that, Sora practically leaped out of the booth and dragged Axel with him. Riku waited patiently, eating the last of his fries in silence, and took time to observe the diner. From the way Sora spoke, it seemed like it was typically busy, but at the moment, he and Sora were the only customers aside from someone sitting at the opposite corner of the room.

Before Sora returned, Riku pushed his plate towards the center of the table and then stacked Sora’s atop of it. There wasn’t much left on his plate, aside from a few broken pieces of the sausage. Curiosity winning him over, he pinched a piece off and sniffed it; having a very strong _iron_ scent. He quickly scrunched his nose, dropped the crumbled piece back on the plate, and reached for his wallet. Riku whipped out a ten dollar bill and weighed it down with his untouched silverware and then over to Sora.

He was talking while Axel tapped away on his register.

Riku opened his mouth to call for Sora, but a pang hit his head. He recoiled, pressing his knuckles against his temples. He groaned as the burning, hot pain spread from his head, and his arms started to shake. In his pain-stricken daze, Riku’s eyes darted around the diner and he whimpered. Finally Riku settled on the silhouette for the person still sitting booths down the diner, as if he were drawn to it.

Slowly, slowly, slowly, they turned in their seat and faced Riku.

He...looked...like Sora, Riku realized as a cold sweat trailed down his forehead and onto his neck. A few differences sprinkled here and there, like his spiky hair was instead a raven black and his eyes were a bright gold, but he looked almost identical. He stared at Riku, with a cruel expression that burrowed deep into Riku’s very being, and his lips pulled into a nerve-wracking grin.

_So, he found you?_

Riku’s eyes struggled to look back to Sora--his body was frozen in place as if an invisible force held him back. To his shock, Sora and Axel were still talking and hadn’t noticed anything was off. The Sora look-alike did nothing but stare, but Riku felt sicker and sicker, until he groaned in sheer agony. A desperate gurgling escaped Riku’s mouth as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell against his table and collapsed on the floor.

“Riku?! Riku!” Sora’s surprised voice was the last thing Riku heard before darkness overcame him.

**Author's Note:**

> : O


End file.
